The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to natural language processing.
Natural language processing is a field of computing concerned with in-context interactions between computers and humans using natural languages. As computing power has become cheaper, faster, and more powerful, many companies are rushing to develop personal assistants capable of communicating with humans using natural language for phones, tablets, computer operating systems and even purpose-built home automation appliances to provide intuitive machine-man interfacing. As such, the field of natural language processing has massively grown in relevance in recent years, and streamlining the process is of immense commercial importance. A primary goal of the field is to enable computers to process and reply to user questions or comments in a natural fashion. Achieving this goal requires that computers be able to parse the remark and return a reply that is contextually relevant, and one important component of interpreting the context of a remark is identifying the words and phrases represented by acronyms. Acronyms are common literary devices in natural language, and must be correctly resolved in order to enable accurate natural language interactions between computers and humans.